miss me baby
by meepette179
Summary: my first published fanfic...but i've written others so hopefully you wont think crap a beginner. the song is miss me baby by chris cagel sp? rated M just in case cause i dont know how other people rate maturity and DISCLAIMER i dont own them...please R


Olivia walked out of the squad-room like she usually did, sad and upset.

Elliot and her had done another stakeout together. Yea for her! Another three hours alone in a car with that hurtful man.

She didn't want the end of their relationship to get in the way of work, but it did anyway.

The awkward tension in the air, not being able stop yourself from staring at his lips or deep into his eyes, it was getting so hard to resist the urge to grab his hand or request comfort from his hug.

She wanted to get on with her life. She was trying. Her routine had completely changed. Get up, turn on the radio so she didn't feel so alone, take a cold shower, go to work, avoid Elliot as much as possible. Then she would walk straight home. She never went out for drinks, and didn't even make planes with Casey anymore.

Her life was over.

She silently sulked up her stairs and let herself in the small apartment. Then she shut the door an locked it. And after that as always she fell onto the couch wiping stray tears.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz! Her doorbell rang. She got up and answered it smiling, "Hey Nick."

"Hey!." he smiled back walking in and grabbing her waist kissing her hard on the lips.

Olivia leaned into the kiss and even though she enjoyed his company she wished to god it was Elliot.

Then Nick turned on the radio and the song came up. Their song. She ran into her bedroom crying as she slammed the door. Nick tried comforting her but it was no use. He sat on the couch and opened the paper.

Elliot had cursed her with and everlasting hole in her heart that kept her longing for him to fix it.

_Miss me babyWhen you hear our favorite song,Miss me babyAnd when you start to sing alongThink about all the times that we dancedIn moonlight to it all night long, ohThen miss me baby._

Elliot drove to his apartment thinking about her.

She was the best he ever had.

He knew he had loved her since the day he met her.

He remembered how thrilled he had been when she told him she loved him too.

FLASHBACK

Olivia and Elliot walked up to Olivia's apartment laughing.

They were a little drink. Tipsy most people call it, but they were sober enough to know what they were doing when Olivia grabbed his tie and pulled him to her, kissing his lips tenderly.

Olivia realized what she had done and immediately broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, must've had one too many."

"No." Elliot said moving closer and wrapping his hands around her waist, "I liked that." he kissed her again as she fell against the door unlocking it.

They drifted to the kitchen where they gently fell on the counter.

Elliot reached for her pants but she stopped him. "This is wrong. It's just the beer talking."

"no it's not." he whispered cupping her face in his hands and kissing her hard.

"What about the job?" Olivia questioned resisting her feelings.

"When's the last time you did something without thinking about the job?" he pressed his lips back onto hers.

"What about Cragen? I'm like a daughter to him. He'd kill you." she pressed her forehead against his.

"You're a big girl now." he breathed in her ear, " do what you want for a change."

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her.

They fell to the floor as their clothes seemed to melt off their bodies.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more." he whispered back.

END FLASHBACK

_And want me honey,Like you did the night you told me that you loved meWe couldn't wait anymore.Left the keys in the door, took my handPulled me down on the kitchen floor.Yeah, we were that crazy_

_Then miss me baby._

Olivia laid next to Nick under the small cotton sheet.

Her phone ringing interrupted the silence. She grabbed it quickly before nick could get ahold of it and turn it off.

'Benson."

"Hey Liv. It's me." Elliot responded nervously.

"Oh! Hey." she said perking up immediately.

" I hope I didn't wake you."

"no I wasn't sleeping anyway."

"come back to bed." nick whined as Olivia got up and walked into the bathroom.

Elliot heard him all of a sudden he felt weak and nauseous. She had moved on and found someone else. He however was still clinging to the possibility that she missed him.

"I'm sorry El…" she started but he cut her off.

"You had company." he stated bluntly.

"Elliot please don't" she pleaded.

"Sorry Liv…it's just…I…look out your window."

Olivia flew out of the bathroom an pulled up the window shade. Elliot stood across the street.

She pulled on a sweatshirt and navy blue shorts. Then she quietly made her way through the apartment and slipped out the door.

Hesitantly, she walked to him taking the coffee he held out for her.

"Thanks.: she added as the warm liquid slid down her throat.

He stood there getting angrier as the hurt grew, "is he nice?"

"What? Who?" she asked.

"That guy. Is he nice to you?" Elliot repeated.

"Nick? Ummm… yea he's a good guy."

"that's good."

"so you're not mad?"

No, I'm just happy you have someone."

"Elliot…"

"No really I am. Everyone deserves love, if that's what you call it."

"Did you come down here just to make me feel bad cause if you did, you're doing a hell of a job."

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Truth?" he asked leaning against his car and rubbing his forehead as she nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't know about this Nick guy. I was clinging to the possibility you might miss me…I wanted to tell you I need you. You're everything to me and I love you so, so much."

Olivia tried to talk but nothing came out.

Elliot shook his head wishing he hadn't said that. He got into his car and drove away trying to clear his head with the constant growing speed.

_Because when he's holding you,Know that it's killing me,Let my memory be the reason girlThat you can't sleepAnd every time you feel his touch,I pray to God it's not enoughAnd that I've touched your heart so deepGirl, you can't shake meCause I love you,Yes I need you,Miss me baby._

Olivia walked upstairs sipping sadly on the coffee he had brought her.

Nick greeted her at the door. She handed him the coffee and walked into the kitchen rubbing a hand across the counter.

Nick came up behind her interrupting her thought, "What's wrong." he asked setting the coffee on the table and wrapping his arms around her possessively.

"nothing." she said pushing him away. She was still thinking about Elliot. He'd said a lot of things but not the thing she wanted to hear and even if he had, was it sincere?

He threw up his hands in surrender," I give up _officer._"

This is usually where Olivia would say, "It's detective." and throw him against the wall cuffing hi,. And leading him to the "interrogation" room. But today she did nothing but stare at the floor.

He shook his head and walked towards the T.V. room. "that was a stupid note on the coffee." he scoffed as he disappeared into the living room and turned on the T.V..

Olivia looked up confused, _she _didn't write anything.

Quickly she grabbed the cup, turning it in her hands until she saw the note too.

On the side of the cup, Elliot had scribbled in black sharpie, " I was wrong."

She smile and ran into her room packing a duffel bag full of clothes and running out the front door almost knocking down.

She got into her car and happily drove away from the building.

_Miss me baby,Until you can't take it no moreMiss me babyPack your bags and hit the doorI'm a man, I was wrong, forgive meCome back homeI'll be waitingRight here waitingMiss me baby._

Elliot stood in the locker room punching the lockers angrily.

"Cragen's going to kill you." a voice said from behind him.

He stopped but didn't look away from the blue dented lockers, "How'd ya know I'd be here?"

She shrugged as he finally gained enough courage to look at her. Then he laughed. She stood there with the same thing she had worn earlier and no shoes. He laughter faded when he saw the bag in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes glued to the bag.

She set it down and slowly walked to him watching his eyes grow wide. She wrapped her arms around his neck burying her head in his chest. "I missed you."

He let his arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her closer never wanting to let go. "I've waited so long for you to say that, but what about Nick?"

"I love _you._" she replied calmly, "he means nothing."

Elliot grinned from ear to ear and kissed her hard and passionate.

After several moments they parted for air, and just stood there hugging, and taking comfort in each others warmth and love.

_Because when he's holding you,Know that it's killing me,Let my memory be the reason girlThat you can't sleepAnd every time you feel his touch,I pray to God it's not enoughAnd that I've touched your heart so deepGirl, you can't shake meCause I love you,Yes I love you,Miss me baby.And every time you feel his touch,I pray to God it's not enough.That I touched your heart so deep girlYou can't shake me.'Cause I love you,Yes I need you.Miss me baby.Every time you hear this song,Miss me baby..._


End file.
